


Preemptive

by FairyNiamh



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Snake has plans for Otacon as soon as the man figures 'it' out.





	Preemptive

He wanted to laugh because Otacon still believed that Snake was staring at posters of busty women when he hid in the lockers to pleasure himself. That was only true for about one tenth of the time. The majority of the time, he was looking at a picture of Otacon, staring intently at his computer screen, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He had been at the receiving end of that stare more time than he could count; and it always got his engines going. The man's lips were a sin, but it was his hair, eyes, and voice that got Snake's blood to pumping.

He played the tape of Otacon explaining an old mission and panted as he reached inside his pants. It wasn't sexy in the conventional matter, but you could tell that there was a massive well of knowledge; and any soldier will tell you that brawn is great, but intelligence is a great turn on.

He glanced at his watch and sped thing up. Timing was everything in a mission. He should climax in 5...4...3...2... "Snake, what is your status."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Just needed to take a breather. Everything is on schedule."

"Pervert, we don't have time for you to play with Snake Jr. Wrap this mission up."

"Understood," Snake said as he cleaned his hands and set everything in order. One of these days he would catch on and maybe then Snake could move forward in his seduction plan.

~Fin~


End file.
